1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of tunnel rat traps, in particular such traps which are self clearing and automatically reset.
2. Prior Art
The patents listed below are a sampling of related prior art and illustrate a common problem with prior art self clearing tunnel traps. The problem is that the floor of the trap is raised from the floor on which the trap rests. This makes it necessary for the rats to climb some sort of ramp and this is known to decrease the effectiveness of the trap.
Kruzynsk U.S. Pat. No. 1,038,902 PA1 Hohler U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,686 PA1 Arrabit U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,074
A second common problem is weight sensitivity, for release of the trap or the disposal of the executed animal or both. It is well known that the efficiency of weight sensitive traps tend to deteriorate under the effects of contamination and wear and tear.
A third common problem with traps in which the killing is done electrically is that the electrical contacts are on the feet, legs or body of the animal, rather than on the head. It is well known that electrocution in which the head is a primary contact is considerably more humane and effective than electrocution in which the head is not.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a self clearing tunnel trap, the base of which rests directly on the surface supporting the trap, in which the head is the primary electrical contact on trapped rats and which is not weight sensitive.